Cats and Kittens
by Sailor Stella
Summary: Ever wonder what Diana was like before she went to the past? What about when Stella was born, how were things for her family? Plus add one more.... Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

The white cat sat at a window looking out. His blue eyes reflected the sunlight from outside. He looked like any old cat, just sitting watching the birds fly by the window. But he had a gold crescent moon on his forehead. That and he wasn't watching the birds fly by, he was watching the city below. He sat in the Crystal Palace at he heart of the city.

"Artemis, you okay?" a blond hair woman asked. She was dressed in an orange mini skirt. High heels were on her feet. A red bow was in her hair.

"Venus, I'm so nervous. Will I be a good father?" Artemis asked still staring out the window.

Before Venus could answer, a door opened behind them. They turned to see a woman in a blue mini skirt with blue hair studying them. She looked tried but a smile was on her face.

"It's okay Artemis, you can come in." the woman smiled.

"Go on Artemis." Venus said giving him a small push toward the door with the toe of her heel.

Artemis slowly walked into the room. He looked around. There was a small bed in a corner.

"Luna?" he softly said. He leaped gently onto the bed.

A black cat slept on the bed before him. The black cat looked just like Artemis except for color in fur and eye. The crescent moon was on her head as well. The cat, Luna, opened her eyes to look at Artemis.

"Artemis it's okay." Luna nuzzled a little ball of gray fur. It squeaked a tiny mew.

"He doesn't look much like me but it's Artemis Jr." Artemis smiled.

"Sweetie, her name is Diana." Luna gave a little laugh.

"It's a girl? I have a daughter?" he gave a smile and a laugh.

The kitten squeaked again and moved toward Artemis. Artemis stopped laughing as the kitten bumped her head on his paws. He could see that her eyes weren't opened yet. A tiny crescent moon was on her forehead. The kitten curled up on his paws, asleep to everyone around her. Artemis looked at Luna to see her smile tiredly at him. He looked down at his daughter and sighed.

"Daddy! Wait daddy!" a smile high-pitched voice cried.

Artemis looked over his shoulder and smiled at the small gray kitten. He kept on walking.

"Daddy! Please daddy I want to go with you?" Diana cried.

Artemis smiled to himself right before he heard a small cry, than a thump. He turned around to find his daughter in hemp on the floor. It seemed that she had tripped over her own four feet. Artemis rushed over to her.

"You okay baby?" he asked using his baby name for her. She was only a few months old.

"Wah!" Diana whiled.

"Sh. It's okay. I'm here." Artemis licked his child's ear trying to clam her down.

"Artemis, come on. They are waiting." A woman in a green mini skirt said from a doorway.

"I'm coming Sailor Jupiter." Artemis picked up Diana by the back of her neck. He carried her over to Jupiter. Jupiter knelt down, holding out a hand as Artemis put Diana down.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you." Jupiter said as she held the tiny kitten up to her face.

Diana looked at her than started to squirm. She wanted down. She twisted around trying to see where Artemis was.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Artemis said walking into the room. Someone closed the door behind him.

Diane looked at the closed door for a moment, than burst into tears.

"Oh Diana, please don't cry." Jupiter hugged the kitten gently to herself.

"Diana, make Jupiter sad?" Diana stopped crying as she looked at Jupiter.

"No. Are you hungry?" Jupiter walked toward the kitchens.

"Yeah!" Diana had perked up. Jupiter smiled as she pushed the door open.

"Now you sit here and I'll make you something yummy." She set Diana down on a stool.

She turned her back to the kitten to find an apron. After she found one she started to get pots, pans and ingredients. She started to mix everything together in a huge mixing bowl. Jupiter wasn't paying attention to Diana sitting behind her. Diana wanted her snack, her treat, but she was bored just sitting there. She jumped on to the contour, knocking over a jar of flour. Jupiter turned around in time to see a huge cloud of white.

"Ah!" Jupiter was surprised at this.

The white powder filled the air around her. The door opened to revile a black hair woman in a red mini skirt. Standing next to her was a golden hair woman in a long white dress.

"Oh Queen Neo Serenity. Sailor Mars. Um…hello." Jupiter mumbled as she looked around.

"What happen? Where Diana?" Mars looked around asking.

"Um…she was here a moment ago." Jupiter looked on the floor. There were little paw prints heading out the door into the hallway.

Jupiter walked past her friends. She was following the prints. They lead toward the hall of windows. The little gray kitten, who was more white than gray from the flour, was sitting there looking out the windows.

"There you are." Jupiter said standing behind her.

"Pretty." Diana said turning around to face Jupiter.

"You know I think she needs a bell. You know something so we can tell where she is." Mercury said coming up the hallway toward them with Venus following her.

"I know what you mean. Here lets try this one." Venus said as she held out a tiny bell on a purple ribbon.

She picked up Diana, not minding the white paw prints on her orange skirt. She tied the ribbon around Diana's neck. Diana shook her head looking surprised when it made a small twinkle noise.

Couple of years later.

Diana was walking toward Chibi-Usa's room when a maid rushed past her. Diana surprised, looked up. She looked after the maid for a moment than continued on toward her friend's room.

"Hum..I wonder what's going?" Diana wondered to herself.

It had been three months since Chibi-Usa, Small Lady, had returned from the past, from saving the Earth from the Neg Moon. Diana had missed Chibi-Usa, missed her a lot.

"Chibi-Usa, um Small Lady you there?" Diana asked as she tapped the door in front of her with a paw. There was no answer.

Diana sat there for moment thinking. Where was everyone? Chibi-Usa was usually in her room at this time of day. The only person Diana had seen was the maid. She had seen her dad early that morning at breakfast. She hadn't seen her mother. Not since the last night at the welcoming home ball for Chibi-Usa. Even than Luna didn't get up and move around the room much. Diana jerked up out of her thinking. No it couldn't be.

Diana took off running toward the small rooms that belonged to her family. She hadn't rounded the corner when she heard voices of people talking. As Diana came around the corner she saw all the scouts standing out side the rooms. Well everyone but Mercury. What surprised her enough to stop in her tracks was the green haired lady standing there as well.

"Daddy!" Diana yelled running toward the doors. The green haired woman stepped in front of her.

"No little one." The woman said.

"It's okay Pluto." Artemis looked over his shoulder at his daughter, "Diana, your mother is having some trouble."

"No!" Diana yelled. Her mind whirled with thoughts of the last year.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this really, really short but it's all I wanted to write for one night.

Diane was walking toward Chibi-Usa's room when a maid rushed past her. Diane surprised, looked up. She looked after the maid for a moment than continued on toward her friend's room.

"Hum..I wonder what's going?" Diane wondered to herself.

It had been three months since Chibi-Usa, Small Lady, had returned from the past, from saving the Earth from the Neg Moon. Diana had missed Chibi-Usa, missed her a lot.

"Chibi-Usa, um Small Lady you there?" Diana asked as she tapped the door in front of her with a paw. There was no answer.

Diana sat there for moment thinking. Where was everyone? Chibi-Usa was usually in her room at this time of day. The only person Diana had seen was the maid. She had seen her dad early that morning at breakfast. She hadn't seen her mother. Not since the last night at the welcoming home ball for Chibi-Usa. Even than Luna didn't get up and move around the room much. Diana jerked up out of her thinking. No it couldn't be.

Diana took off running toward the small rooms that belonged to her family. She hadn't rounded the corner when she heard voices of people talking. As Diana came around the corner she saw all the scouts standing out side the rooms. Well everyone but Mercury. What surprised her enough to stop in her tracks was the green haired lady standing there as well.

"Daddy!" Diana yelled running toward the doors. The green haired woman stepped in front of her.

"No little one." The woman said.

"It's okay Pluto." Artemis looked over his shoulder at his daughter, "Diana, your mother is having some trouble."

"No!" Diana yelled. Her mind whirled with thoughts of the last year.


End file.
